Bleeding Love
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: Tenten thought that Neji didn't love her. But what happens when she gets hurt, and there's a change of attitude in him? Summary sucks! Please review!


I do not own Naruto

* * *

Blood splattered over the grassy ground as numerous dead bodies collapsed. The army consisted of approximately forty men; nevertheless, the skill Neji and Tenten possessed enabled to have already demolished nearly the whole army. Only seven of the enemies remained conscious; however, they were on the verge of death. Seventeen-year-old Hyuuga Neji panted as drops of crimson red blood trickled down the side of his sweating face. Byakugan fully activated, he gazed at his two enemies and noticed that they have used nearly all of their chakra. Taking a deep breath, he closed his pearly eyes and quickly formed some hand signs. His enemies looked mystified at him, but in a split second, more blood rained on the ground.

In the mean time, the almost eighteen-year-old Tenten grabbed her large scroll and summoned a large quantity of weapons. The enemy in front of her dodged them for the first few minutes, but he was soon pinned against the trunk of a large oak tree. His emerald eyes widened in horror, as he was unable to shift. Groaning as a dreadful pain rode up her left leg, the tired Weapons Mistress's leg and she collapsed on the ground. Tenten glared at her broken leg, feeling weaker as she heard her enemy laugh at her.

"You stupid kunoichi!" he yelled, "Instead of _acting _like a ninja, why don't you start becoming a housewife and give us men our children!"

Rage filled her tired and bleeding body; though, she wasn't going to let her enemy get the better of her. Ignoring the immense pain in her leg, she got on her right knee and quickly summoned a rain of weapons towards him. The person didn't even get the chance to blink as the weapons stabbed through his body, making a pin cuishon out of him. Shurikens, kunais, pins, and other weapons pierced through his legs, arms, head, chest, and through one of his eyes. The kunoichi looked away as a stench arose on the fighting area. The dead man's blood stained the tree and the grass. Tenten sighed in relief as finally, the A-rank mission was over. Tenten tried to get up, but her left leg ached even more.

A sudden scream escaped her lips as she collapsed on the ground. She could feel her bones separated inside her leg. The pain was intense, and she fought off another cry of pain. One of her buns was loose and the other one was ready to come loose itself, tendrils of hair sticking to her sweaty neck and cheeks; irritating her beyond belief.

"Are you alright?" the familiar voice of her stoic teammate was heard from behind; however, it didn't sound concerned at all, and it hurt her.

"Yes, I'm fine." She quickly lied; since he didn't seem concern, she decided to seem like she didn't care. Hyuuga Neji isn't stupid. His translucent eyes narrowed as he slowly knelt in front of the kunoichi. He placed his fingers on her left leg and suddenly, a shriek escaped her lips.

"Please don't do that again, that hurts!" she snarled at him.

Neji stared at her blankly.

"Don't lie to me then," he told her before standing up.

Childishly, she crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned her head away from him.

"Let's go before night falls; it's easier traveling during day light." He stated matter-of-factly.

Tenten nodded; and with her hands, she stood herself up: by placing her hands and right foot flatly on the ground and pushing her self up. However, once she was up, her arms wiggled uncontrollably as she was falling forward. She closed her eyes, ready to feel the ground make out with her face; but it never came. Instead, her face slammed against a strong chest. Her eyes fluttered opened as Neji's scent mixed with a hint of sweat and blood went up her nostrils. Her cheeks reddened and she tried not to act stupid at all.

"I'll carry you back to the village." He told her, wrapping his arm around her waist and lifting her off the ground. He knew that if carried her bridal-style or on his back, her broken leg would ache even more. Tenten wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaped off to a branch immediately. Her face dropped on his shoulder as her eyes closed. Either it was her imagination, or Neji was looking at her with anxiety…

_**Two Weeks Later**_

"Two months?" squeaked a shocked and displeased Weapon's Mistress. Sakura nodded her head for the tenth time during the first five minutes. "Yes Tenten, two _months_! You are going to have that cast on for two months! So that means no taking it off and taking your butt to training!"

Tenten frowned, staring sadly at her pink-haired friend.

"Why not 1 week?"

"No, Tenten…"

"OK, 3 weeks."

"No…"

"Three weeks and a half?"

"_Tenten_…" Growled Sakura, tapping her foot on the pristine floor. "You are going to keep that cast on, and if I hear that you took it off, I will remove your head from your body!" The brown-haired woman groaned and lowered her head. "_Fine_, I promise I won't take it off for two months." Tenten grabbed the crutches and walked out of the room. It was around evening and Sakura was already finished repairing Tenten's leg. However, she also wanted the kunoichi to use a cast so it can be perfectly back to its normal place. Once Tenten was about to head outside, two pair of arms wrapped tightly around her.

Her chocolate eyes widened as she tilted to the side; but gladly, someone beside her didn't let her fall. She opened her eyes and saw none other than Gai-sensei and Rock Lee sobbing on both of her shoulders and hugging her tightly.

"Oh my precious flower's leg is broken!" cried the emotional sensei. "Now she won't be able to train and be a strong, youthful woman like she wants to be!!"

Tenten groaned, and then it was Lee's turn to scream.

"Oh yes, Gai-sensei! How un-youthful! But my beautiful blossom treated my flower's leg! How kind, Gai-sensei!"

"Oh yes, Lee!"

Both men cried in each other's arm, unnoticing that Tenten had escaped and was already outside heading home.

The sky was darkening and the wind got chillier. Tenten cursed under her breath as she had a hard time getting home. She made sure the crutches didn't step on a rock. Her arms were getting tired already, and she stopped every few minutes to rest them. As the minutes flew by fast, the sky darkened already. Tenten knew that she shouldn't be out at night and especially with an unused leg since the small village also contained enemies of itself. Tenten sighed, as she was nearly a block away from home. Her lips curved downward as she remembered that she had to climb a few flight of stairs since her apartment was in the third floor.

"Isn't it late for you to be _walking _around with one leg wrapped around a cast?"

"I'm a ninja; I can take care of myself." Tenten replied, not looking at the male Hyuuga.

Neji jumped from the branch and landed beside her. The two walked over to Tenten's home, no words escaping from their mouths. When the two were inside the building, Tenten glared at the stairs in front of her.

"You'll carry the crutches and I'll carry you." He told her, not waiting for any response from her, and he quickly carried her bridal style.

Tenten squeaked as she held onto the crutches. Neji walked up the stairs emotionlessly. Tenten looked down at her stomach, her cheeks turning cherry red. She could feel butterflies in her stomach. She was shocked, not to mention happy, that he was carrying her bridal style! Neji Hyuuga doesn't carry a woman, unless it's a mission he has to protect her or something and she's either fainted or unable to walk. However, random girls like her he barely helps them. Tenten felt safe in his arms, and she wanted to stay there forever. Neji stopped walking as they were soon in front of her small apartment. Tenten grabbed her key from her back pocket and opened it. Carefully, he placed her down and Tenten walked inside. Silently, the Hyuuga followed behind her.

"Would you like some tea?" Tenten offered, heading to the kitchen.

"No, and don't bother yourself too much." He told her. "You're going to get tired of walking with those crutches."

Tenten inwardly rolled her eyes and sat beside him on the small couch.

"You just want me to feel better so you can use me as your punching bag for training." She told him, half seriously, half sadly. Neji frowned and abruptly, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her over to his lap. Tenten stiffened as his arms snaked around her waist and he dug his face on the crook of her neck. Tenten gulped as his hot breath made her body shiver once he sighed.

"Why would I use you as a punching bag?"

"Because you have no one else to-"

Neji grabbed her chin and turned her head to look at him. For the first time, Tenten stared right into his magnificent white eyes without having any problems.

"Why can't you see that I'm in love with you for me to do such thing?"

Tenten's eyes widened as she suddenly felt his lips touch hers in a gentle kiss. Neji's hand roved up her neck; he pulled her face closer to his, deepening the kiss. Tenten's hand settled on his toned chest as their tongues danced around in each other's mouth. Both of them felt an odd feeling inside them: a feeling of lust and pleasure. Tenten wanted to get closer to his body, but because of the cast, she would barely move at all. Neji's lips left hers and they traveled to the side of her face. He nibbled her earlobe before whispering into her ear.

"Tenten, I may be harsh and careless to you, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you. I have always loved you, and I always will."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
